clownopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emo Clown
Emo Clown is a character who first appears in Annoying Saw and then Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap. He is the same character from the movie Saw. He is the antagonist of both Saw episodes. He only appears as Billy the Puppet. He has a very deep voice... Biography ''Annoying Orange Saw'' Jigsaw (''as Billy'') appears on the television, telling Orange he wants to play a game. After he finally explains that the game is that Orange has to find the key to deactivate the deathtrap in a minute or else the trap will activate and Orange will die. Much to his shock, Orange had already found the key, which ruined the entire game. Orange asked if he wanted to play something else, but he hated all his suggestions and tried to move onto Eggplant, but Orange annoyed him by calling "Barney". Jigsaw, already fed up by Orange calling him Clownface, a mime with mashed potatoes smeared on his face, and Emo Clown, left in fury. The next events were the death of Eggplant and Orange wondering how he was going to leave, Jigsaw would return in the future. ''Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap'' Jigsaw returns in Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap, ''where he attempts to make Orange his apprentice and have him annoy his victims to death, the particular victim being Marshmallow. However, since it wasn't working, he tried to cut Marshmallow in half to no avail, he "fired" Orange and left to get a new job, leaving Orange, Marshamallow and two other foods alone. Quotes Annoying Orange Saw *"Hello, Orange. I want to play a game." *"What? No, you don't get to name the game." *"That's not how this works!" *"Because!" *"Because I said so!" *"Right. Orange, so far you've made a living annoying people. Society would call it a nuisance. I'd call it an abomination." *"What?" *"That's enough." *"No, I'm not emo." *"Listen. The device you're attached to is a death trap. It's hooked up to a timer. If you do not locate the key in time, you will-" *"What the? Where did you get that?!" *"That's just great. You totally ruined the game!" *"I hate Yahtzee." *"No!" *"Oh, my god, you're annoying! Oh, I can't take it. That's it! I'm moving on to Eggplant!" *"Hello, Eggplant." *"NO!" *"Look, this is not how this usually works!'" *"Errr!!" *"That's it! I swear to God, I'm so done with this crap! Why did I think this was a good idea? (TV shuts off) uhh!" Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap *"I was hoping you and I could play another game" *"Glad you asked," *"No!" *"No. That one never works," *"What?" *"No! How did that even get in here?!" *"Oh, Orange, don't you see? The death trap...''is you," *"No one has ever escaped me! Except for you. That is my I have decided for you to become...my apprentice" *"Hello, Marshmallow. Want to play a game?" *"No. Today, you will help me by annoying my victim to death." * You two shut up! *"Everyone loves games." *"That's it! I'm outta here! I can't take it anymore! (T.V. turns off) I need to get a new job..." Trivia *In the Saw franchise, Billy has messed up black hair and wears a red bow tie, but in Annoying Saw ''and ''Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Deathtrap, his hair is nicely combed (like in most of the Saw ''films) and his bow tie is replaced with a speckled necktie. However, in the animated episode, he does have his bow tie and his hair messed up. *''Annoying Saw 2 is the first time his whole arm is shown when he presses the button on his remote to activate the deathtrap to make an attempt to knife Marshmallow. *It is possible that it is his fault that Marshmallow ever met Orange. Category:Evil Clowns